Trials of the Heart
by neo-heartless
Summary: The cast of Shaman King play the adventure of Kingdom Hearts with certain changes.
1. Trial 01

Trial 01  
  
The sun was shining brighter than usual on the Destiny Islands. The light reflecting off the ocean was glimmering so brightly. The trees were swaying as the cool wind blew across a little boys face, who was resting on the beach. He heard a "SPLASH" in the water and woke up. He rose quickly and took a short glimpse around the beach, but saw nothing at first.He then saw where the thing had landed, started to run towards it, and saw that it was actually... "THUMP!".  
  
Yoh woke up in his room, sweating barely. His room was furnished with a queen sized bed in the corner, a small book shelf, a maple wood desk, and a big dresser congruent to the door . The walls were painted blue and decorated, here and there, with pictures of Ren, Horohoro, and Manta. Yoh had fallen on the floor, he had apparently fell on floor that woke him up from his dream. He got up onto his bed thinking, "That was only dream. Or was it a memory?". He checked the clock next to his bed, the numbers flashed 2:30. So he went back to sleep.  
  
The next morning he woke up at 7:13. We went to shower and brush his teeth. After having his breakfast, he went upstairs to change his clothes. He came down at 7:45, walked out the door of his house, and walked into the setting that he saw in his dream.  
  
He walked onto the warm sand , bare-feeted. He walked along the shore and waited for his two friends to arrive. Ten minutes had passed since he left the house. Hao and Anna were walking towards him from seperate directions, Hao in the lead. "Yoh.", Hao said softly. "Hao.", Yoh responded. "Hey, Anna!", Yoh yelled. Anna waved back and yelled, "Hi!". When Anna made it to the group, Hao asked, "So what are we doing today?". "Why don't we go to the secret place.", Yoh said. "Yeah.", said Hao. "Ok.", Anna softly responded. With that decided the three of them went to the secret place. As they went deeper and deeper into the secret place it got darker and more narrow. They made their way into a small room, much like the other parts of the cave. It was a dirt covered room, with mushrooms here and there, and the rock walls with pictures drawn on them. "I never knew there was a room in here", Anna said. "Well, we never came in here before now have we?", Hao asked. Anna didn't respond. "I wonder who drew those pictures.", Yoh thought to himself. there was a large wooden door at the end of the room. Yoh walked over to the door, and swept his fingers over the door revealing the words "The Other World". As soon as he had finished reading it, a whirlwind started from nowhere. He held onto the door with all his might. the whirlwind soon subsided. When he got up, he didn't see neither Hao nor Anna. he checked the door again and saw that it was open. So out of curiosity, he opened the door and found inside the...  
  
End Trial 01 


	2. Trial 02

He found inside a room of white. It had white wallpaper, a white tiled floor, but the one thing that caught Yoh's attention was the three pedastals standing in the room. The one on the left had sword, the one in the middle had a shield, and the one on the right had a wand.   
  
A voice in Yoh's head said to him,"Pick one and not anymore. Throw one away as if it made you sore.". He decided to follow the advice, but which to pick? He stepped forward and took the sword. As soon as he took it off the pedastal. It disappeared. Now he had one to throw away. He threw away the wand. The same thing happened to the pedastal that the wand had been on. Yoh felt a strange feeling coming within him. The next thing he knew, a warp hole had appeared a few feet ahead of him.   
  
Without thinking, he walked towards it, with the sword still in hand. He stepped into the warp, and it felt like he was going downhill on a rollarcoaster. He felt this way for what seemed to be a hour. Until he landed on the warm sand on the beach of the Desting Islands.   
  
When he opened his eyes, he saw another pair of eyes staring right back at him. "Ahh!", Yoh screamed, as he jumped off of his feet, "W-Who are you?". The other being stood up and Yoh noticed he had no feet! Yoh's eyes widened as he slowly moved away from it. "Me? You can call me Amidamaru.", he said. Yoh thought to himself "I remember this voice. But where?". He thought for a minute and then it hit him. It was that voice in his head, when he was at the three pedastals. 


End file.
